The Prank
by thilia87
Summary: Remus&Sirius - One of Sirius's pranks backfires.


"So I found this awesome hex that I want to try out on Snivellus," Sirius said with a wide grin, wiggling his eyebrows at his friends. James and Peter immediately sat up, curious about Sirius's latest brilliant idea while Remus rolled his eyes and shifted to crawl onto Sirius's lap.

"Do you have to?" he asked softly, tilting his head to kiss Sirius's neck, trying to convince him to leave Snape alone. Even though Remus was not a big fan of Snape's, he still didn't think he deserved to be the victim of their pranks all the time. And he'd found that his kisses often distracted Sirius enough to make him forget about his stupid ideas.

"Remus," Sirius murmured, his fingers tangling into Remus's hair even as he tried to push him away weakly. "It'll be fun. Come on…"

James and Peter looked away and Remus had to grin; they still weren't entirely comfortable watching the two of them kiss and snuggle all the time.

"It won't be," Remus said, biting Sirius's earlobe; knowing how much he liked that. He was sure he was very close to making Sirius forget all about his silly prank when his train of thoughts was interrupted by Peter. "There he is! Do it now, Sirius!"

"If you do it," Remus murmured into his ear, trying to make his voice sound a little dangerous, "there will be no sex for a week. I mean it."

Sirius seemed to hesitate and looked into Remus's eyes for a moment; he contemplated the idea for a moment, then raised his wand anyway, and murmured the incantation. Remus gave him a glare and was about to move off his lap but for some reason, he couldn't move. He frowned and tried to push himself up again but his hips seemed glued to Sirius's.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked, not even realising that Remus couldn't move – he was too busy watching Snape walk away as if nothing had happened. "What… he isn't supposed to be able to walk! The hex was supposed to glue his legs together for twenty-four hours; why isn't it working?"

Remus stared at him, then let out a long, frustrated groan. He smacked the back of Sirius's head and glared. "You idiot!"

Sirius looked at him cluelessly. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"I can't move!" Remus snapped.

Sirius blinked and looked down, trying to push Remus away, but their hips were firmly pressed together, not moving even a centimetre when Sirius pushed Remus. The realisation hit him a moment later and he flushed, looking up at Remus sheepishly. "Um… oops? I guess… it backfired?"

Remus's glare was deep, but before he could open his mouth to tell Sirius exactly how stupid he was, Sirius continued, "This is your fault, so don't yell at me! It was your choice to get on my lap and distract me – I guess I was thinking about us when I was casting the spell, and now… well."

Remus groaned and buried his face in Sirius's neck while the other two Marauders burst out laughing, clearly amused by their misery. Sirius patted Remus's back awkwardly, apologising over and over again.

Getting back to the common room wasn't easy. Sirius had to carry Remus, and since James and Peter refused to help, it took them about half an hour to make their way up to Gryffindor tower. They went straight into their dorm, too embarrassed to deal with the laughter and mockery that greeted them as soon as they entered their common room. They were both relieved when they were finally in Sirius's bed, with Remus still on top of Sirius.

"I can't believe you didn't even look for a way to break this stupid hex," Remus sighed, leaning against Sirius, even though he was still mad at him. _Finite Incantatem _didn't work – they'd tried – so it looked as if they were forced to stay together like this for another twenty-something hours. Under normal circumstances, Remus wouldn't have minded being this close to Sirius for such a long time, but this was a very uncomfortable position and he had no idea how they were going to sleep. They couldn't have sex because they couldn't even reach into their pants, and going to class the next day would be an adventure.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said softly, trailing kisses up and down Remus's neck, trying to comfort him. It was obvious that he felt bad about it, and after a while, Remus managed to relax, and forgive him. He brushed his own lips over Sirius's neck, then cupped the back of his head and kissed his lips gently, deepening the kiss slowly. Since there wasn't much else they could do, it looked as if they were going to get the opportunity to practice their kissing skills – which was one of their favourite activities anyway.

"Stupid," Remus murmured, finally more amused than mad about the ridiculousness of their current situation, grinning against Sirius's lips and teasingly biting his bottom lip.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pinched Remus's side playfully. "I thought you loved me despite my many faults."

Remus laughed and rubbed their noses together, rolling his eyes as well. "I do. I don't know why, most of the time, but I do. But you do realise that you won't get out of this that easily. You'll have to make it up to me once we get out of this awkward position."

Sirius grinned. "Hmmm, I think I know just the thing to make you forgive me," he purred. Their lips pressed together a moment later, their arms tightening around each other, and Remus once again cursed the fact that sex wasn't an option in their current state.

He knew that his balls would most definitely be blue by the end of the following day but he tried to push that thought away as he kissed Sirius once again, his tongue seeking entrance into the other boy's mouth. Never had twenty-four hours seemed longer to him.

Still, just kissing without the option of more was a nice change and kind of exciting, and definitely not the worst way to spend his time with Sirius, Remus thought as he rested his head on Sirius's shoulder, and let sleep wash over him.

A few more hours. Just a few more hours…


End file.
